Al Paladín nada le tumba
by Ann Light Lothringen
Summary: Todo buen amigo se hace cargo de su amigo cuando esta borracho ¿No? Bueno pues eso es lo que tiene que pasar el protagonista de esta historia.


**Hola ¿Qué tal?**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia de este manga/anime que amo tanto, después de meses sin escribir nada. Y sin más rodeos los dejo leer xD**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist le pertenecen a Kazue Kato.**

Había muchas maneras de terminar el año, bastantes a decir verdad, podría hasta hacer una lista mental. Y definitivamente lo que estaba pasando no estaba en esa lista.

Estaba caminando lo más rápido posible hacia la Academia de la Verdadera Cruz, hacia el dormitorio donde estaba su cuarto para ser exactos, este se encontraba en un área donde todos los profesores tanto de la Academia como del curso de exorcismo tenían un cuarto.

Naturalmente ya habría llegado sino fuera por el lastre que llevaba consigo. Era increíble lo rápido que se emborrachaba Angel y aún más increíble que tuviera que cargarlo en su espalda y llevarlo a su cuarto, porque el _señor_ no encontraba la llave infinita para dejarlo en su departamento. Lo más seguro es que la trajera en alguno de los bolsillos, se había ofrecido a ayudarle a buscarla, pero él se había negado rotundamente. Trato de hacerlo después de la negativa que le había dado, pero este le manoteo la mano cuando iba a hacerlo. Hubiera podido usar la suya también, pero no la traía.

En serio que Angel llegaba a ser un dolor de cabeza. Pero jamás se lo diría abiertamente, como el hecho de que pesaba. Esto último por lo vanidoso que era este.

Podía sentir como el aroma de la colonia y el aroma que desprendía de alcohol se combinaban, provocando un olor muy peculiar.

-Ha sido una noche muy divertida, deberíamos repetirlo otro día- dijo con un aire de sarcasmo que de seguro Angel no captaría.

-Eh… Pe…- le costaba un poco hablar, definitivamente estaba muy borracho. -¿Pero de que hablas? Lightning, la noche aun es joven.

Lewin trato de no reírse, la voz de Angel estando borracho era bastante graciosa y más si decía esa clases de cosas.

-Estoy seguro de que aun te queda mucha energía pero aún queda para llegar y no querrás desgastarte caminando– Hizo una pausa y miro de soslayo a Angel, tenía la mirada fija hacia enfrente, sus brazos colgaban a los costados de Lewin, le sorprendía que aun siguiera despierto. -Además eso es algo que diría Shura.

El simplemente ignoro su comentario y cerro un poco los ojos.

 _-Quizás al fin ya se quede dormido._

Lo que había dicho Angel era cierto, todavía no empezaba el año nuevo. Aunque para eso no faltaría mucho. Habría sido mejor hacer el plan original que tenía para año nuevo. ¿Cuál era ese plan? Algo simple, estar en su cuarto y pasar el día como cualquier otro. Pero eso no pudo ser.

…

 _Alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta._

 _Su aprendiz Ryuji no podía ser, ya que de alguna forma extraña le había dado el día libre. Pero antes le había ido a "ayudar" para limpiar, tanto el despacho como el cuarto. Ya que decía que en año nuevo se debía de limpiar el lugar en donde se vive. Recordaba que sus padres también lo hacían, aunque en realidad el jamás lo hizo._

 _Ahora se encontraba en el despacho recostado en el escritorio leyendo uno de los tantos libros que tenía y que se sabía. Pero no era malo repasarlos._

 _Seguían tocando._

 _-Pasen- dijo sin despegar la mirada del libro._

 _-Permiso– escucho como la puerta se abría y cerraba, hubo unos segundos de silencio.- ¿Vas a pasar año nuevo leyendo?_

 _Volteo a ver a Angel. Iba con un traje color hueso, debajo del saco se veía el chaleco del traje, era de un color gris, la corbata era de rayas grises con negro. Su pelo estaba recogido con una cola de caballo la cual le colgaba de uno de los lados de enfrente. Una persona que no lo conociera diría que se arregló para ir a algún lugar, pero no. Angel siempre vestía así._

 _-Bueno pensaba dejar de leer en un rato, pero no es mala idea ahora que lo dices- Se levantó sentándose en el escritorio dejando el libro a un lado._

 _-O podrías acompañarme- estaba recargado en la pared, a un lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, le miraba fijamente con una expresión seria._

 _-¿Acompañarte?- le había sorprendido un poco el comentario de Angel._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Estas preocupado de que pase el año nuevo solo? ¡Que considerado eres!- exclamo "entusiasmado" a la vez que fingía una sonrisa- Oh pero estoy seguro de que tienes invitaciones a muchas fiestas o con tu familia._

 _Angel solo desvió un poco la mirada durante unos segundos._

 _-No es que esté preocupado por ti y si tengo muchas invitaciones, eso es algo obvio soy el Paladín._

 _Lewin siguió sonriendo._

 _-Solo que ninguna de ellas me convence al cien por ciento ¿Tú no tienes planes con tu familia?– La mirada de Angel ya no era tan seria._

 _-No– su respuesta fue rápida, era la verdad. Aparte Angel había evadido el tema de la familia._

 _-Entonces vamos a comer y tomar– Se dejó de recargar en la pared descruzando los brazos, sonriendo victorioso, como si Lewin ya le hubiera dicho que sí, aunque de alguna forma el Paladín no le había preguntado. Le dijo lo que iban a hacer._

 _Miro el reloj de la pared, marcaba cuarto para las siete, ya era de noche, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta._

 _-Vamos entonces- Se levantó de un salto del escritorio, tomo su sombrero y su poncho. Y salieron de ahí._

…

Eso había pasado unas cuantas horas atrás, en ese momento creyó que iba a ser divertido ver a Angel de nuevo borracho, ahora no lo creía tanto, fue divertido hasta que tuvo que terminar cargándolo.

-Bájame, puedo caminar por mí mismo- susurro Angel.

-¿Eh?- No había escuchado lo que el otro dijo por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, eso no era algo que le pasara mucho. Siempre estaba atento a todo.

Se fijó en donde iban, hace una hora habían entrado a la Academia, ahora estaban a unos minutos de llegar al dormitorio.

-Q... Que me bajes, Lightning.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

Angel se enderezo, provocando que Lewin casi perdiera el equilibrio. Puso sus manos en los hombros de este.

-Quiero que me bajes ahora- seguía borracho se le notaba en la voz, pero al parecer después de un rato dejaba de ser un borracho alegre y divertido a uno insoportable.

La verdad es que ya se encontraba cansado de cargarlo, pero si lo bajaba sabía que su compañero no podría ni siquiera caminar por dos minutos sin caerse o tropezarse, eso haría que los veinte minutos que les faltaban aproximadamente se convirtiera en más tiempo. Pero recapacitándolo prefería eso a que este terminara haciendo algo que hiciera que él también se cayera.

Demasiado tarde.

Angel tenía las manos en las espalda de Lewin y lo empujo, pero este al tener agarradas las piernas del otro fuertemente provoco que el texano perdiera el equilibro y resbalara en la nieve, los dos cayeron de espaldas, pero este último amortiguo la caída con el cuerpo del otro, aunque solo de la cintura para arriba. Solo oyó como Angel se quejó.

-En serio que eres un dolor- dijo mientras abría los ojos y se quedaba viendo al cielo.

-Qui… Quítate de encima.

-Lo que órdenes- Se sentó lentamente en la nieve, Angel hizo lo mismo. Volteo a verlo y vio que tenía las mejillas todas rojas, culpa del alcohol ingerido, pero también tenía la nariz roja, esto seguro era por el frio. De poder verse a sí mismo de seguro vería que él también tenía así la nariz.

Termino de levantarse, ni siquiera se molestó en sacudirse la nieve de la ropa, se dio la vuelta y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a que se levantara. Cuando le tomo la mano lo levanto rápidamente, provocando que se tambaleara un poco.

-¿Para donde es?- pregunto Angel confundido.

-Para haya- apunto en dirección al dormitorio.

-Muy bien pues en marcha- en cuanto dio el primer paso tropezó con sus propios pies, Lewin lo alcanzo a agarrar del brazo para que no cayera.

-Creo que es mejor que te cargue Angel, te terminaras cayendo.

¿Por qué diablos dijo eso? Ni él lo sabía.

-No, no necesito que me cargues, Lightning además- hizo una pequeña pausa- Al Paladín nada le tumba- ¿Cuan terco podía ser este hombre? Empezó a caminar, si así se le podía llamar a eso, ya que se tambaleaba cada cinco segundos.

En realidad le resultaba bastante divertido verlo así. Pasaron pocos minutos y empezaba a creer que Angel podría caminar lo que faltaba hasta que se cayó de frente, contra la nieve.

 _-Con que al Paladín nada le tumba ¿Eh?_

-Eso te debió doler Angel ¿Estas bien?

No hubo respuesta, solo vio cómo se volteaba para quedar boca arriba y se sentaba lentamente después de unos segundos. Se acercó al rubio y se agacho, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto este cuando noto que lo miraba.

-Nada, nada- se enderezo, nuevamente extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Angel acepto la ayuda.

En un movimiento rápido Lewin lo jalo hacia él, se movió rápido e inmediatamente con un brazo envolvió la cintura de Angel y lo empezó a cargar sobre su hombro derecho.

-¡Lightning!- empezó a golpearle la espalda con los puños y a patalear.- ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

-No grites- Después de decir eso reanudo la marcha.

No le hizo completamente caso a esto último, si ya no grito, pero aún se quejaba. Estaba seguro que en algún momento le llamo "Idiota".

Pasaron unos minutos y los pataleos y golpes de Angel iban disminuyendo hasta que cesaron completamente, de hecho se había quedado completamente quieto y callado, como si se hubiera dormido. Que era lo más seguro.

Para el alivio de Lewin al fin habían llegado. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y empezó a recorrer el pasillo hasta que llego a su cuarto.

Cuando estaba metiendo la mano en el bolsillo en el que tenía las llaves casi se le cae Angel al perder un poco el equilibrio, pero lo recupero rápidamente. Vale él también había tomado, pero no tanto como su compañero.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, le di una vuelta y la puerta se abrió. Entro rápidamente y dejo caer al rubio en la cama. Este se quejó, abrió un poco los ojos pero después de unos segundos volvió a cerrarlos.

 _-Se ha quedado dormido, de nuevo._

Se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla. Cuando lo hizo se recargo en ella y observo detenidamente el cuarto. Estaba bastante limpio. No era muy grande y la verdad tampoco tenía muchas cosas, los únicos muebles que tenía era una cama individual, a cada lado de esta había un buró y por ultimo un ropero no muy grande, no había casi nada ahí porque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en el despacho junto a su aprendiz, de hecho muy rara vez dormía ahí.

Se acercó al pie de la cama y observo como el otro dormía plácidamente, estuvo así durante unos minutos. Soltó un pequeño bostezo, al parecer estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba. Quería acostarse pero Angel acaparaba casi toda la cama.

Existía la posibilidad de irse al despacho para acostarse en el escritorio o también ir por la llave infinita (la cual se encontraba en el despacho) y así poder mandar a su Angel a su departamento, las dos opciones constaban casi en lo mismo, solo que en una tendría que regresar. Pero la verdad es que ya no quería caminar más.

Se puso a un lado de la cama y lentamente se acercó a Angel, le empezó a desabrochar el saco y después también el chaleco. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama, tomo al otro de los hombros y lo alzo para que también quedara sentado, lo recargo en su hombro. Este soltó un leve quejido pero de ahí no hizo ni dijo nada. El Paladín parecía una muñeca de trapo en esos momentos.

Lewin no entendía por qué demonios hacia eso, era como si estuviera cuidando o encargando de él. Era algo ilógico que lo hiciera, él ni siquiera se encargaba de sí mismo la mayoría de las veces.

Le empezó a quitar las dos prendas del traje cuando lo logro lo volvió a acostar y le aflojo la corbata. Su mano se quedó unos segundos en la corbata, su mente empezó a pensar que lo que estaba haciendo se podría interpretar de otro modo. Solo dejo escapar una pequeña risa ante este pensamiento.

Cuando se levantó de la cama se quitó el poncho y el sombrero, los dejo sobre el buró, movió a Angel para que quedara acostado de lado, cuando lo hizo se acostó igual. Ahora se venía acordando que no se había quitado los zapatos, ni tampoco a su compañero. Ni se molestaría en quitárselos, no había problema que se quedaran con los zapatos puestos, ya suficiente había hecho con quitarle el saco y el chaleco como para también quitarle los zapatos.

Los dos quedaron frente a frente, el fleco de Angel le tapaba un poco la cara. Lewin con su mano, se lo quito y puso detrás de la oreja. Quito la mano rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

 _-Maldito alcohol… pero decidido, no vuelvo a salir a tomar con él._

Empezaba a cerrar los ojos cuando escucho que algo empezaba a tronar, se escuchaba lejos, de seguro eran fuegos artificiales, saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón. Las doce. Guardo el celular en el bolsillo.

-Feliz año nuevo- murmuro mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y minutos después se quedó dormido.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia.**

 **Quiero agradecer a mis amigas (a las cuales quiero mucho) por ayudarme y darme ánimos. Mis queridas Viktors xD**

 **También quiero pedir disculpas por si alguien siente esto muy OC pero así yo percibo a los personajes y creo que también pueden protagonizar esta clase de situaciones. Cof cof Ship cof cof**

 **¿Vieron el raw? ¡Dios! Casi me da una hemorragia nasal cuando vi a Lewin sin ropa 7u7… Lo bañaron xD esto se va poniendo cada vez más intenso :v**

 **Cierto no me puedo ir sin decirles esto… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que este año cumplan todos sus propósitos y sueño :3**


End file.
